You're Crazy
by mrwendel
Summary: Just a short story I wrote, one-shot. M for language, please enjoy.


Faster, move, run kept going through his mind as Jason sprinted through the jungle to aviod being killed by the pirates that inhabited it. They were shooting at him and felt a bullet graze

his left arm, he was knocked off balence and fell over a fallen tree. He grabbed his arm and glanced at it to see how bad it was.

Not bad, he thought, just a flesh wound.

He rolled under the tree and waited as they hopped over and passed him he held his breath waiting for them, he didn't do it on purpose in fact it was more of a reflex when he finally realized he wasen't breathing he took in small breaths and slowly stood up. He looked around and couldn't hear anything except the jungle leaves blowing in the wind, as he began to dig through his pockets for a cloth bandage to wrap his arm he heard something. It was a twig snapping, he pulled his pistol out from its holster and turnned around with impressive speed, or so he thought. A pirate lept onto him and a shot rang out as he fell over he was able to turn the tides quickly by kneeing his assailent in the groin and shoving his knife into his abdoman.

Jason stood up and grabbed him by the hair running his machete through the back of his neck and violently pulled it out. He felt an adrenaline rush kick in and he smiled as he cleaned his blade with a large jungle leaf, he had won again the unstoppable Jason Brody could not be killed he thought to himself. He observed his suroundings once more before he heard a voice calling to him.

"Jason." And again. "Jason are you hearing me?"

He snapped out of his recollection and looked up. He was in a office with his younger brother Riley with the therapist they were seeing together looking at him.

"Jason." She said.

"Yeah?"

**September 12th, 2012**

"Were you at the island again?" She looked sympathetic but then again it was her job.

"Uh, no I was um, just spaced-out for a second." He looked to his younger brother Riley and rested his hand on his sholder.

"I'm right here." He reasured.

"It's alright I believe you." He nodded.

The events of Rook Island changed him for life, he couldn't leave for some reason. After all it had only been nine months, he hadden't spoken much to Liza but he saw Daisey a lot. She helpped him get back to normal, Dasiey was like the sister he never had and after Grant died she was certainly still welcomed around the family even though now it was just him Riley and their mother.

"Jason," The therapist began.

"Why do you think you can't let go of the island? Or at least put it behind you like your brother has?"

He parted his lips and ran his tounge through the space licking them,_ chapped_. He thought about Rook island and why he couldn't let go, he lifted his right arm. His ring finger was cut off at the knuckle leaving a nub of an appendige along with his rakyat tatoos otherwise known as the tatau. They ran up his arm, Jason would look at them like he had done something wrong even though it didn't feel that way to him, they were accomplishments. Little trophys for all to see, the pirates would fear him every time they saw it, but he couldn't say that.

"Well I'll be honest doc...uh-will I get introuble for anything...like legal wise?"

She leaned in her chair giving him a reasuring look. "You did wht you had to Jason."

_Had to do? Jesus christ, I didn't have to do any of this. I should've listens to Liza, what I should have done...dosen't matter now._

He nodded accepting her answer pausing for a moment trying to figure how to put his actions into words. Riley looked like he was about to say something when Jason spoke.

"I killed people when I was there. Some diserved it..."

"_I'll take you bloody, if you like, I like my meat rare_."

The feeling of ending anothers life came to him, it was such a strange feeling because it came with many others. Anger, fear, adrenaline, success, even pride that he saved his friends from the island.

_They should be greatfull, instead that bitch sends you here! Stop. _

"And some..._really_ deserved it." He was looking at the ground hands clasped.

"_Did I ever tell you, the definition...of insanity_?"

Jason shot up and left the room the others calling out to him he hurried into the closest restroom (womens) and brushed through the women inside who were telling him to leave as he pushed open a stall and threw his head into a toilet vometing.

_"Insanity, is...doing the exact same fucking thing, over and over again, and expecting shit to change...That is crazy."_

Riley akwardly stepped in calling for him and appologized telling the frustrated ladies that his brother wasen't well. Jason laughed to himself at the comment then felt tears falling own his face, Riley walked into the stall and saw his older brother Jason. He always protected him it was Jason who saved him and now he needed to be saved himself. Riley bent down and put his arms around Jason who broke down right there, in a bathroom stall, in the womens restroom.

"I'm sorry Riley, I'm so-"

"It's alright bro, it's alright." He felt strange being the one comforting him as Jason dug his face into Rileys sholder.

The car ride home was long as Jason watched the rain dribble down the windows. It was a silent ride as Riley brought him back to his appartment.

_"But the first time somebody told me that-I don't know, I thought they were bullshitting me so...boom. I shot him in the head."_

"Everythings going to be fine Jason."

Riley said as they drove down the highway. Jason then realized where he was being taken and when they pulled up to the old house he couldn't help but be a little annoyed.

"Oh, Riley comon! Moms?" Jason shook his head as they stepped out of the car.

"_Have I ever told you_-"

"Shut-up!" Jason yelled, then quickly turned to Riley whos arms were crossed as he cocked his head towards their mothers place, which was much nicer than his.

Jason nodded and walked inside. "I guess you have a point."

As he walked in he passed the living room and began climbing the stairs to his former room he heard his name being called again, at first he thought he was dilusional again but then he noticed the voice.

"Jason."

He sighed almost wishing it wasen't real.

This time his mother called him this time asking him to come to the living room. He slumped down the stairs and when he reached the bottom they were waiting.

"What is this, an intervention?" He rolled his eyes ignoring Liza who was next to him as he entered the room and sat down in the armchair that once belonged to his father. As he sat down he did his best to pay attention as his mother, Keith, Daisey, Olliver, his Brother and Liza who all sat around him.

Olliver began by trying to sound sentamental.

"Jason I know what you're going through, we were on that island too. We know that you did some...things that may be a little...uh,"

Daisey took over and rested her hand on Jasons right.

"What Ollie is trying to say is, we're worried about you and we're here if you need us."

Jason let out a sigh he knew that lashing out or telling them he dosent need help would only make them worry or even worse make them give up on him.

"...Thank you." He gripped her hand and looked at everyone else.

"I-uh, I want to be better."

_"But then I started seeing everywhere I looked, evrywhere I looked, I started seeing all these pricks. Doing the exact same fucking thing, over and over and over and over again."_

They all seemed to let out a sigh of releaf as he nodded his head, that's when his mother spoke up.

"We found a program for you-"

"Mom-"

"Jason, you said you wanted help. Let us help you-or at least hear your mother out." Liza looked concerned and as always caring, she always wanted to make it about them. He hated that why does she care so much? We're through I thought she would at least have figured that part out.

_"Saying no, no, no please, this time, is going to be different. I'm sorry but I don't like the way...you are looking at me, okay? Do you have a problem in your head do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck. You." _

"F-fine, what is it?" Jason looked annoyed but he tried to stay straight faced.

His mother began again and set pamphlets on the coffee table, he leaned over and picked them up with his left hand and flipped through them. He reached the back flap and read the caption on the top of the pamphlet.

_"It's not like I am fucking crazy, its fine. It's like water under the bridge."_

"We can help _you_, be _you._" He muttered to himself. _Oh, boy_.

"So what do you think? Jason?"

He read the rest of the pamphlet and a symbol caught his eye.

_**Proudly ran by Abstergo Industries.**_

_"Did I ever tell you the definition...of Insanity?" _


End file.
